


Tales from the Void

by DoctorpooandtheTURDIS



Series: Go, Go, Godzilla [8]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Mike Wheeler Hate, Mirror Universe, This girl has a very twisted concept of the meaning of family, Trapped, really IRRATIONAL hate at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorpooandtheTURDIS/pseuds/DoctorpooandtheTURDIS
Summary: Jane and Gojira have been many things. Once, they were Eleven and Will Byers. Another time, they were the King and Queen of Destruction. But now...All they are is trapped in a prison outside of time. All they have is each other. And the burning desire for revenge eating them from the inside out. They'll get their revenge...But first, they need to get out.
Relationships: Will Byers/Eleven | Jane Hopper
Series: Go, Go, Godzilla [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045095
Comments: 13
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, Jane hates Mike. Like really, REALLY hates Mike, to the point where it's obsessive. Now, I don't hate Mike, but this is mostly through her lens of thinking, so i'd figure i'd warn you in advance.
> 
> And it's not TECHNICALLY wileven, but... it IS too? Gojira is Mirror!Will, Jane is Mirror!El in case you haven't caught up on that, so that's why its tagged.

She sees their faces sometimes. This place that El has trapped them in is a special sort of hell. No light, no dark, no up, no down, no time… the only thing that governs this strange, strange void is the mind of its inhabitants.

As such, she sometimes sees the faces. Of those she’s killed. Either directly, or via action through Gojira. A sea of people extending far, far into infinity, more faces than could ever be counted.

Jane doesn’t feel regret at killing them, only that they pushed her to that point first. The faces of Joyce and Jonathan Byers, Hopper, Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair, and _Mike…_ they do not haunt her with guilt. She doesn’t feel guilty.

They _deserved_ to die. They feared her and her King, worked to bring them down. And so, they had to go.

Briefly, however, Jane does wonder what the scared little girl she used to be think of her now. Perhaps El might’ve been an indicator, but no… Jane doesn’t wonder about El, but the person both of them were, before the divergence caused them to develop into two drastically different beings.

Would the young version of herself think herself strong? Or would she react in fear and disgust?

Jane could always find out, of course. If there’s anything the encounter with her goody-two-shoes double and that pitiful excuse for a ‘King’ taught her, it was that there were other worlds out there, and that it was possible to traverse them.

So that’s what Jane does. She searches, surveys. There are some truly strange worlds out there as well. Worlds where she was never taken from her birth mother at birth, worlds where she might’ve been a princess, some where she was but a mere normal human whose only measure of ‘uniqueness’ was being rich and famous, and some where she isn’t remarkable at all.

None of those interest her. Sure, behind all the different names and histories, all of those girls she has spied on are Jane Ives/Eleven/what-have-you in their own unique ways, but Jane wants to see _her_. As she was before… well, the escape from the lab, fighting the Demogorgon, letting Mike in only to be burned by him…

A fresh, clean slate. Only then, will she get the answers that she seeks.

Eventually, she finds it. A world absolutely identical to hers in every way, only the slumbering monsters from underneath the Earth aren’t there. Except, for some odd reason, the… ‘Mind Flayer’ El spoke of defeating.

She watches that world with rapt interest. It’s her… experiment, in her way, because she has to know. The encounter with El showed her something she didn’t think possible, and she _hated_ it. So she had to test it.

If left on her own, would the younger version of herself develop into a person like El, or Jane? If it was the latter option, then that was brilliant. It meant that she had a predisposition to being a sociopath, and there had to be no guilty feelings about it.

Thus, she watched. And then she begins to see the younger counterpart making the same mistakes she did. Letting the Demogorgon in, trusting Mike, sacrificing herself… She dares to hope, that perhaps there are others out there like her.

Only for the illusion to shatter. She watches with disgust as the alternate falls into the old trap, and she can barely restrain the urge to reach out of the void and crush Mike’s head like a melon…

It’s a difficult task, especially with her King egging her on. She shot him a glare at that. This was her time, if he kept butting in, he could forget about the special time with his human form she’d promised him.

Gojira skulked away, but kept his mental presence around, in case she needed it.

…Truthfully, it made her worried. Not him being there, no, but just how… often the Mikes and Els of all these different worlds wound up together. A medieval world? Mike and El. A somewhat-futuristic setting? Mike and El. It was those two, almost overwhelmingly always.

In fact, out of the… nineteen-thousand eight-hundred-sixty-three different worlds she’d seen (and yes, she could keep track, there wasn’t anything better to do) only in about forty-three of those did some version of her end up with some version of her king, and even then, Mike was typically intruding on that front as well!

It made Jane not only worried, but furious. If the cosmos was truly endless, was she going to be damning herself to an incompletable task just to relieve herself of the burning hatred in her soul?

But at the end of the day, hatred is not a rational thing. And the hatred boiling Jane’s being was so intense that she decided yes, it was worth damning herself to an eternity of doing the same thing over and over.

In fact, Jane remembered the events that sparked that hatred well. Her and Gojira trampling the streets of New York, nothing capable of standing in their path for more than a minute, as they set about tearing apart the city for one of the lab personnel that was still hiding out there. What Jane had found out _suggested_ it might’ve been Brenner, but she couldn’t know for sure. Either way, she had to investigate.

They were so, so close to victory when Mike had reared his head, begging for her to stop. It was that moment, when he was on the side of the bad guys, trying to spare them, that she knew.

The only being she could trust was Gojira. Well, Gojira and herself. So, they removed Mike from the picture.

…but if this little observation proved anything, was that the concept of Mike Wheeler was like a cockroach. Always springing up somewhere and sometime, latching onto the different Els, warping them from strong, independent girls into nothing more than extensions of himself.

_(Of course, that couldn’t be farther than the truth, but that’s what Jane saw it as.)_

She was a powerful person, the _Queen_ of Destruction. Something that all those different versions of herself could be, if they just cut out the tumorous growth in their lives.

Jane knew they wouldn’t of course. They ‘cared’ for him, but that was because they couldn’t see. The only person they needed was themselves.

So, Jane would make them see. She would find all those different Els, _every_ one with every unique history to her, and she would help them. She’d kill their Mikes, and then once they realized that they were better with him gone, they’d join her.

The perfect circle of trust, no one who’d want to backstab you because _you_ are _them,_ and _they_ are _you._ The perfect family, just as she’d always wanted.

She’d be their savior, their Queen, their guiding light in this dark and oppressive universe. And she knew just the El to start with, the one that had started it all by crashing down in _her_ world.

One would become two, two would become four, four eight, and so on… Perhaps she could even help Gojira do the same with all his disparate selves. Not the mutants roaming around, but the Will Byers who were constantly content with mediocrity because that was all they’d ever known. She could make him stronger than he’d ever been.

But for now… she just settled herself with watching. Her day would come…

And when it did, no one would be able to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be my [Tumblr](https://d0ct0rp004ndtheturdis.tumblr.com/)


	2. The New Queen

Jane never really considered herself to be someone who made plans. When she made her great escape from the lab, there was no plan, no grand design she figured. The plans were left to everyone else, she just improvised.

Perhaps that was the reason why her latest plan failed. She didn’t make plans, just improvised and hoped everything would turn out alright.

But if the failure of her last plan proved anything… it was that she needed to adapt. Godzilla, mercifully, didn’t have any idea that she was involved. Good… that made things easier.

She started by looking through Godzilla’s past, seeing the enemies he’d fought and either beat into submission or killed outright. Mothra, Rodan… those two had survived, all others died…

But there was one that caught her attention. One who’d nearly managed to _kill_ Godzilla. King Ghidorah… the three-headed dragon.

And Jane smiled. If she could turn her king from a flesh-based entity into a crystal one… the lesser leap would be creating another Ghidorah.

So, she began to search, and plan.

\----------

The same methods that the Mind Flayer had used in creating Ghidorah was not a viable option to her. Animals may have been obedient, but they were dumb, and Jane wasn’t sure if she’d be able to increase their intelligence.

So instead, she searched for people. Her search parameters were wide at first, but as she looked, she made the decision to cut it all down to one factor.

Versions of herself only. After all, if you want something done, do it yourself.

That made the search significantly easier, but not a no-brainer. There were infinite Jane Iveses out there. Some were forged into Eleven, others remained Jane, some were something in between, and there were others that bore no characteristics like her other than a face.

But regardless… they were just what she needed.

\---------

The first Eleven Jane had chosen was one who’d suffered… unimaginable indignities at the hands of the Mind Flayer, and we’ll just leave it at that.

The girl was a sobbing, jittering mess, her mind torn wide open by something she couldn’t understand, her physical form utterly shattered by what the beast had done to her in its drive for revenge. None of her ‘friends’ had been able to spare her from what the creature had inflicted before Hopper gave his own life to shut down the machine creating the gate.

Her mind was open, and she desperately wished for comfort, something that her Mike couldn’t provide at that moment, even if he wished it.

The perfect factors that combined to let Jane in.

 _“Hello.”_ Jane whispered, and the Eleven she sought out… we’ll call that one Ichi, sprung up, going to battle mode. It was clear the battle scars hadn’t yet faded, and she was constantly on red alert, despite her powers being gone.

“Who is that!?” Ichi demanded, looking around furiously. “Where are you!?”

 _“I’m a friend. And_ where _I am isn’t important.”_ Jane replied. _“Only that I’m talking to you now.”_

“If it’s you…” Ichi shakily snarled, trying to make herself look threatening, yet utterly failing due to her almost rabid shivering. “You can go… I’m not… I’m not a threat to you anymore.”

 _“Oh…”_ Jane pitifully sighed, looking upon her double with pity. _“You poor, broken person… I’m not that monster, and I’m not here to threaten you. I’m here to offer you a proposition.”_

“A-A prop…” Ichi stuttered. “I don’t care what you think you can say, I will _not_ listen to you!”

 _“Aw, come now…”_ Jane murmured. _“Is that any way to treat yourself?”_

“M-my…?”

 _“That’s right… I am you. Far more powerful than you could ever imagine.”_ Jane explained. _“And I’m offering you a choice.”_

“A choice?”

 _“To feel in control of yourself once again.”_ Jane answered.

“…I already…” Ichi began to weakly reply.

 _“Don’t lie…”_ Jane murmured, _“I know what I saw… it destroyed you. Ripped the one part of yourself you always had locked safely away right out from under your feet. But I can give that back to you. Make you feel_ safe _yet again.”_

“You… you can?” Ichi hopefully asked, gulping.

 _“I certainly can and will… come with me.”_ Jane told her, as a deep, dark black pit formed in the wall. _“After all… if you can’t trust yourself, who can you trust?”_

Ichi looked around her room in the Byers’s house, formerly Will’s… before she blankly nodded, and absent-mindedly walked into the fissure.

One down… two to go.

\----------

The next version Jane sought out, Ni, lived in… hell. Absolute hell. Jane had never given the gate she’d closed much thought after she did so, but upon looking at the state of Ni’s World… she was glad she did.

The entire place had become another extension of the upside down. Diseased, fleshy vines grew all around, smothering the more normal plants to death, as a thick black smog blotted out the sun, white spores falling from the air like twisted snow.

Ni was dressed like a punk, in all honesty. What could only have been the last outfit she’d managed to find before the planet went to hell. A bandana and goggles covered her face, as she walked down a dead street, smashing through a pane of glass to get into the store.

She walked over the long-rotted skeletons, going for the canned goods. She grabbed whatever varieties of the different tins she could, throwing them into a duffel bag she carried by her side. These were the only places to get food now, unless she wanted to try her luck killing, cooking, and eating a Demogorgon.

She turned around, ready to leave, before freezing at the totally unprotected person standing there.

 _“Hello there.”_ Jane waved, causing Ni to look her up and down suspiciously.

Ni said nothing, before turning to leave.

 _“Well, how rude!”_ Jane remarked, appearing back in front of her. _“Do you treat everyone you meet that way?”_

“I don’t know what kind of trick this is,” Ni finally spoke, voice hoarse from breathing in the toxins of the place, “But you had better cut it out.” She’d threatened, using her abilities to lift the shattered chunks of glass off the floor, pointing all their ends directly at Jane.

Jane herself scoffed, waving her hand, and all the shards flew to the right, becoming dust against the wall.

 _“If you want to threaten me, you’ll have to do better than that.”_ She stated, looking around. _“My… things aren’t going well here, are they?”_

Ni scowled, pointing furiously at Jane. “Don’t make fun of it. This is serious.”

 _“Oh, quite serious.”_ Jane concurred. _“Nothing more serious than this. Fighting for your life day by day, scavenging for food… yes, quite serious.”_ Jane looked at her. _“What if I told you I could get you far, far away from here? Someplace safe, where you’ll never have to fight for your survival again?”_

Ni wanted to feel hopeful… but no. Things didn’t come that easy. She didn’t care if this being looked like her or not.

“Prove it.” Ni snarled.

Jane raised an eyebrow. _“Pardon?”_

“Prove it.” Ni repeated. “Sell me on it.”

 _“…very well.”_ Jane replied, as a surface next to her rippled to show a world filled with life, like a window into another world. Green plants rooted in healthy soil, white clouds floating in the unpolluted sky, and clear water fit for drinking. “ _No Demogorgons, no upside down monsters… just peace.”_

Ni looked at it with envious eyes, slowly walking forward to the strange mirror-like surface. “And… I can leave all this behind? I don’t have to come back?”

Jane smiled. _“Never.”_

Ni slowly nodded, closing her eyes as she stepped through.

Jane’s smile widened, and she vanished.

One last one to collect.

\-----------

San sat on the floor in her room, absent-mindedly doodling. She always liked it when the people gave her paper and crayons. It had been a long time since Papa had found her again, and at the time, she wasn’t happy, but she saw now.

She was safe here. The outside was not a good place. There were criminals, violent people… She was thankful for Papa explaining it to her. Because now she knew.

The entire time she had been in danger. Not from the people trying to bring her back home, but from Mike and his friends. They would have “taken advantage” of her, Papa had said.

 _“…Hello?”_ Someone spoke to her, and San looked up, to be met with her own face, with longer hair. She would’ve been surprised, but she wasn’t. Seeing people who weren’t actually there was common after they fixed her with the… shocky machine.

San smiled, looking up at her. “Hello.”

 _“Um…”_ She walked over, looking down. _“What are you drawing?”_

“My papa.” San answered, which was odd, since the not-people always knew what she was thinking. “He’s nice…”

 _“Oh, no… no…”_ Jane looked at San with all the patience in the world. _“Your papa is not a good man.”_

San tilted her head, before shaking it. “I thought that too, but then he found me. Fixed me. Made me better.”

 _“Eleven,”_ Jane sat down in front of her, _“Do you really think that?”_

“I know it!” San smiled happily. “This is a good place! He showed me!”

 _“What about the outside?”_ Jane asked. _“With all the plants, and animals, and wind, and everything?”_

San blinked. She couldn’t lie, she did miss the outside. “I kinda miss it… not the people though.”

 _“What if,”_ Jane posited, holding up a finger, _“I can take you outside? Let you see it without the worry of the people getting in your way?”_

“…Papa wouldn’t be happy.”

Jane smiled. _“He wouldn’t have to know.”_

San curiously tilted her head. If he didn’t know… she wouldn’t have to tell him. And he wouldn’t be worried. “Okay!” She peppily shot to her feet.

Jane warmly smiled. _“Come on, let’s go.”_

\-----------

The selected trio found themselves standing in a black void that stretched out into infinity for all directions, the only company they had being themselves.

Ichi and Ni had already been there, glaring at each other with suspicion, but once San arrived, she broke the tense silence the only way she knew how.

San gasped, running over to her two doubles, looking around each one. “Wow! We all look alike! Hi!” She happily waved. “I’m Eleven!”

Ichi frowned, looking the girl up and down. “No… _I’m_ Eleven.”

Ni scoffed, crossing her arms. “Don’t you get it?” She looked between the two. “It’s like _I_ was trying to tell you, but you didn’t listen.”

San tilted her head. “Oh? What did you say? Is it an important thing?”

Ni looked at her, before taking a step back to get away from the crazy. “Doubles. Other universes. Like the Upside Down, but not all dead and destroyed.”

“OH!” San’s face lit up. “So, we’re all Eleven!” She looked to the others excitedly. “That’s great!” She gasped. “We’re like sisters!” She bounced, trying to throw her arms around Ichi.

 _“Get your hands off me!”_ Ichi bellowed, trying to push San away.

San looked hurt. “I-… did I do something wrong?”

 _“It’s okay, San.”_ Jane addressed, and if the reactions of the other two could be trusted, they’d heard her as well. _“She has just… been through pain. Physical contact reminds her of it. Best leave her alone for now.”_

“Oh…” San quietly nodded. “Okay… And my name’s not San, silly! It’s El!”

 _“Yes, it is.”_ Jane chuckled. _“But, it’s also the others’ names as well. I need some way to distinguish you all. Ichi, that’s you with the longest hair. Ni, that’s you in the punk clothing. And San… you’ve already figured yourself out.”_

“Great!” San excitedly nodded. “They’re like nicknames! I like nicknames!”

“Oh, God…” Ni rubbed her face. “Please tell me I don’t have to put up with this shit forever.”

“Enough,” Ichi looked up, “You’ve got us all here now, why? What do you want from us?”

 _“…my… friend and I,”_ Jane explained, _“We’re trapped.”_

“Friend…?” Ni’s eyebrows furrowed. “Mike!?” She hopefully asked.

“Oh, you’d better be careful!” San recommended. “Papa says not to trust Mike!” She relayed, causing the other two to look at her in disgust.

 _“Don’t worry, it’s someone very, very valuable to us, and I’ll just leave it there.”_ Jane replied. _“I can influence the outside, but I can’t escape. But, I can_ also _pull people into a sort of… pocket. Something they can be moved to and from more freely than the one I am in. That’s what the three of you are standing in now.”_

“Oh, wow…” San slowly nodded, looking around. “This place is huge!” She commented, causing the echo.

“Right…” Ichi nodded her eyes. “And _why_ did you bring us here?”

 _“I need… a way out.”_ Jane explained. _“I can’t do it myself, not yet. But when I can, there’s this… monster where I came from. I couldn’t fight it. But I can make you three into something that can.”_

“Living weapon again?” Ni scoffed, turning. “No thanks.”

 _“It can be that,_ or…” Jane slowly replied. _“I can drop you three back where you came from... you wouldn’t want to go back, would you?”_ She asked, her voice somehow managing to stare accusingly into each of them. _“Ichi… would you really want to return to a world where everyone treats you as fragile, where the one ounce of control you always had was stolen from you, or do you want to feel safety again? Ni, do you_ really _want to go back to a dead world, surviving off scraps that won’t last forever, or would you rather not need for any food, or water, or warmth? San… it’s nice to see you.”_

“Thanks!” San’s smile shone. “It’s nice to see you too!”

Ichi and Ni looked at each other, communicating silently.

“…it would be nice. Not having to worry about any of it.” Ichi quietly muttered, her arms protectively crossing over her chest.

“…yeah.” Ni agreed.

“I don’t know what we’re saying…” San blankly blinked, before giving a nod. “But yes.”

_“Good… so, you’re all in agreement?”_

The trio looked. San gave an excited nod, while Ni just shrugged.

Ichi looked up. “Yeah… we agree.”

 _“Excellent…”_ Jane purred. _“One word of warning, this is going to be a little… weird.”_

Before any of them could ask what she meant, golden-yellow lightning sparked up their bodies, as their skin became covered in similarly-colored scales. It didn’t _hurt,_ but it did feel… _wrong._

Their bodies began to fuse together, their necks elongating as their heads became different, more animalistic, dragon-like with tapering horns on each.

Two stumpy legs supported their new body, and the three heads looked at each other in terror.

“What… what have you done to us!?” Ichi bellowed, terrified and enraged.

 _“I’ve made you better.”_ Jane answered. _“_ Queen _Ghidorah… yes… a three-headed dragon.”_

“Guys, look!” San excitedly pivoted around. “I can look at my back now! And we have wings! And our scales are so pretty!”

 **“Lady…”** Ni growled. **“If you don’t undo whatever freaky voodoo magic you’ve put on us…”**

 _“It’s not magic.”_ Jane replied. _“The laws of reality here just don’t work the way you’re used to. And, no. It’s not getting reversed. Not until you help me get out of here.”_

“Screw that!” Ichi snarled. “We’re not helping you!”

_“Oh, I’m afraid you’ve all already agreed.”_

“She’s right.” San looked to the others. “Papa says whenever I agree with something, I always have to follow through with it.”

 **“Fuck Papa!”** Ni retorted.

 _“Don’t worry, it’s quite a simple task.”_ Jane said. _“All you have to do is kill Godzilla. Now, no time to talk, get to killing! Toodle-loo!”_

With that, the air rippled and stilled, the void becoming empty once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be my [Tumblr](https://d0ct0rp004ndtheturdis.tumblr.com/)


	3. The Queen and Her Paladin

Some days, Mike wondered what _he specifically_ did to deserve any of it. Most days were all fine and dandy, but the rest, it felt like the universe was kicking him around for no good reason.

El breaking up with him only proved that, in his mind. It wasn’t like he did anything _that_ wrong, he just asked her to come back home with him.

…maybe she was right. Maybe they needed to call it off. Maybe they _were_ better off as friends.

Mike let out a frustrated sigh. Only a few weeks, and it was all too much to think about. His brain felt like it was constantly on the verge of overloading.

He needed to get away, if only for a moment. He needed someplace quiet, out of the way, where there were others who wouldn’t get in his way.

So, one night, far into the late hours, Mike opens his window, ties some sheets together to his bed, and climbs out, running into the night.

\--------

His journey to find a quiet place sees him end up at the old quarry. The water is high, long having been filled since they fished the fake body out of it, and the moonlight is reflected brightly in it.

Mike sits there contemplating everything. _Everything_ that had gone down since the Demogorgon first attacked to Will becoming Godzilla. Most importantly, he thinks about El. If she was right to end it between them.

It could’ve just been the separation of physical distance speaking, but… if she was getting along well enough without him, maybe she didn’t need him anymore.

Mike sighed, drawing his legs up. Thunder rumbled, and he looked up. Was a storm moving in?

Mike’s eyes picked up the silhouette in the sky, and his blood went cold.

A three-headed dragon, sparking with yellow lightning.

_Ghidorah._

Mike’s being went into overdrive as he scrambled to his feet, stumbling and shaking. He had to get back, contact El, or _anybody_ at Monarch for that matter.

 _“Mike…”_ A voice called in his mind, and he froze.

El’s voice. Ghidorah was trying to trick him, it had to be.

 _“Mike, wait!”_ The voice pleaded as he pedaled. _“It’s me, El!”_

“I’m not falling for that!” Mike screamed, going to pedal away.

 **“Mike.”** A different voice, still El’s but… hardened, spoke in his head. **“Please, don’t run. We need your help.”**

“Yeah, Mike!” A _third_ El’s voice, far more… innocent than the other two, spoke up. “It’s us, El! All of us! Friends help friends, remember?”

Mike froze, the bike dropping to his side as Ghidorah came in for a stumbling landing, looking not quite used to her own feet. He slowly turned around, narrowing his eyes. “Prove it.”

The center head tilted. _“Huh?”_

“Prove it.” Mike repeated. “You said you’re all El, prove it.”

The trio of heads looked to each other, chittering.

_“We could say anything-“_

**“There’s no way to know if everything happened the same-“**

“We could try waffles, waffles are good!”

The three heads mumbled to each other, before looking to Mike.

The center head thinned her lips, moving closer to Mike. _“Okay, um… you asked me to the snowball. Hopper wasn’t happy, but he let me out anyway so I could go. We… had our first actual kiss there.”_

 **“And you waited so long… 353 days.”** The right head recalled closing her eyes. **“I couldn’t talk to you, tell you I was there… but I wanted to so, so much.”**

“And… you made me a comfy fort!” The left head remembered. “And brought me lots of yummy food! …I miss the yummy food.”

Mike drew in a shocked, amazed, and horrified breath. “El… Jesus.” He breathed, finally, properly approaching. “What… what’s happened to you?” He blinked. “Did you turn into a monster too!? How!? And why Ghidorah!?”

The three heads looked to each other. **_“…Long story.”_**

\------------

“So…” Mike looked to Ni. “Your world got consumed by the Upside Down?”

Ni regretfully nodded. **“I stayed too long with Kali. By the time I got back to Hawkins… it was too late. The Mind Flayer had already come through.”**

“…damn.” Mike muttered, looking to San. “And… you?”

“Papa found me again.” San cheerfully explained. “He made me better, just like he said. Now I don’t feel bad with the thunder, and not feeling the sun. It hurt a lot though… there was a zappy machine they hooked my head up to.”

Mike swallowed his bile, looking to Ichi. “And… you?”

 _“Hm?”_ Ichi looked up. _“What?”_

“Why’d she pick up you?” Mike asked. “The others have some pretty bad shit, but all I’ve heard from you is the same stuff that happened to my El.”

Ichi looked down, glancing away. _“…personal stuff.”_

Mike frowned. “What personal stuff?”

 _“…look, just don’t… don’t ask me to relive it, okay?”_ Ichi quietly asked.

“Jane said that the Mind Flayer _really_ messed her up.” San whispered quietly in Mike’s mind. “Said it makes it hard for Ichi to even let someone close enough to touch her. I don’t get it though. The Mind Flayer was just a spider with tentacles, and tentacles are freaky, but I don’t think I’ve seen them hurt anyone.”

Mike frowned, unable to put it together in his head.

The three Els that made up this new Ghidorah weren’t _his_ El, but they were close enough. Almost. They’d been normal, living through their own traumas, when a _fourth_ El of even greater strength snapped them all up to turn into the new Ghidorah.

 _“…Jane wanted us to kill Godzilla.”_ Ichi, the center head, murmured to Mike. _“She… it sounded like she hated him. Or at least disliked him.”_

“Jane…” Mike frowned, his eyebrows knitting together. “Jane…” His eyes snapped open, as he made the connection. “Oh my God…”

 **“What?”** Ni tilted her head. **“Mike, what is it?”**

“El, my El, the El that lives here,” Mike began, “She mentioned a… mirror universe, with a Jane that… killed everyone except her own Godzilla. She wanted to keep El as a… sister, but El and _our_ Godzilla killed her. But…”

“Well, it can’t be the same Jane, because our Jane was locked in a void, and your Jane is dead.” San blinked innocently.

Ichi’s eyebrows shot up, and she turned to Mike. _“…Demogorgon. Remember when I killed it?”_

“…oh.” Mike gulped. “Oh _shit._ ” He cursed, grabbing his hair. “Fuck! I don’t remember a lot, but Jane was like a _really BAD_ person!”

 **“Well, we _were_ her plan, until we decided ‘f that.’” **Ni replied. **“So, if we don’t kill Godzilla, no problem, right?”**

“Maybe!” Mike gestured wildly. “But what’s to stop her from sending more monsters to kill us!?”

The trio of heads looked at each other, blinking, before their body stood tall and proud.

 ** _“We’ll fight.”_** The trio proclaimed.

Mike smiled, the corner of his mouth tilting up. “Nice… Monster Island’s out… that way, somewhere.” He pointed.

Ichi looked down, her head tilting. _“Monster Island? Why would we go there?”_

“You just said you wanted to fight monsters.”

 _“No… I said we would fight if Jane sent more monsters to kill us.”_ Ichi replied.

 **“Yeah, but until that happens…”** Ni looked to the other two. **“What do you think, girls?”**

“Ooh, ooh, yes!” San enthusiastically nodded.

“Wait, hold on, what’s going on?” Mike demanded.

 _“Well, we thought… we hope…”_ Ichi looked to him. _“You’d… let us stay here. With you.”_

“You… what?” Mike asked. “You want to stay in Hawkins with me?”

The trio of heads looked to each other, and nodded.

“I’d…” Mike breathed. “I’d love that.” He smiled.

The three heads smiled, and though it was nothing more than terrifying on the original Ghidorah, on this new one, it warmed his soul.

There was one issue, however.

How to explain the three-headed dragon to his mother.

\----------

“No!” Jane roared, materializing something for the express purpose of flipping. “That’s not supposed to happen! You should be killing him! _WHY AREN’T YOU KILLING HIM!?”_ She screamed to the image of Ghidorah, supporting Mike as she flew along.

 _“Jane, sweetheart…”_ Gojira rumbled.

“I don’t understand!” Jane raged. “Their Mikes are all _dead,_ they should be like _me!_ Why won’t they kill him!?”

 _“Jane,”_ Gojira patiently addressed, _“The factors involved with personalities are a lot more complex than if: Mike=dead, El=Jane.”_

Jane clenched her fists, growling. “Damn it… damn it, damn it, damn it!” She furiously bellowed, kicking the crystal prison. She seethed with fury, tugging on her collar. Time for plan B. “I’m ready to break the hell out of here, _now._ You?”

Gojira grinned. “I thought you would never ask.”

Jane nodded, focusing her abilities, as a crack split the surface of the crystal prison. Like an egg in the middle of hatching, Gojira broke through the surface, freeing his titanic limbs, as he stumbled out, reborn in a body of living crystal.

No longer were the two content in hiding and planning subterfuge. It was time for an _actual_ escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be my [Tumblr](https://d0ct0rp004ndtheturdis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
